The Last Ride
by Brightstarr-Bella
Summary: This is a fanfic on Kristen Britain's Green Rider... The prologue has been updated and changed.. Karigan is haunted by her dreams and knows she must be a green rider once more... PLZ R&R- 3 chapters so far
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything recognized is from Kristen Britain's Green Rider, I'm not making any money off of this, you know the drill.

AN: Sorry, for some reason the format won't work and it won't let me indent.. so please bear with me... this is the new and reviewed version of the story!!

FondyCheesehead: Thanks for the constructive criticism!! You are right, I think I did portray Karigan as a young child... so I hope you like the reviewed version

****

**The Last Ride**

**Prologue**  
  
The Gray One lifted his shadowy hand. In short, that was all that was left of him. A shadow. He clenched his wispy fingers into a fist. Karigan. He would get that stupid girl if it was the last thing he did. She had reduced him to a shadow of his former self. He had been near death ever since their great battle in Sacoridia, the battle which was now known as the Battle of Kanmorhan Evisk. The Battle of the Black Forest's Evil. He needed to get his revenge. The creatures of the Blackveil Forest would help him. He still had the breach in Kanmorhan Vane's wall. But first he needed a body. He was forgetting the weak mortal's body, Prince Amilton. No, he had been destroyed when the Gray One inhabited his body. No, he would need something more cunning, something stronger, and something close to the enemy's heart. He needed a green rider. And he knew just the one. Alton D'Yer.  
  
Yes. It was all too perfect. The D'Yer boy had finally convinced his parents to let him actually ride as a Green Rider. As a new comer into battles, it would not be surprising if he disappeared for a while. Everyone gets lost once. But when he returned, Shawdell the Eletian would own him and his body. Grinning a ghastly grin, he rose his head and called for a creature of Kanmorhan Vane. A great eagle swooped down and landed at his feet. Looking into its sharp eyes, his shadowy spirit entered the eagle. It gave a great start and attempted to resist, but to no avail. The Gray One owned him. The great eagle's body slumped to the ground, as he gave into the Shadow Man and the Gray One rested after the terrible strain of using his magic.  
  
When he awoke, the ground was wet with dew. Rising, he ruffled his feathers. Felt the large wings attached to his side. The first thing he noticed about being an eagle was the terrible hunger it always possessed. Alighting into the air, he let his keen eyesight search out a hare on the ground. Swooping down, he snatched up the rabbit in his large talons and promptly devoured it. It warmed his belly and he was full for the moment being. He rose once more into the air and instead of flying towards Sacoridia, it spread its wing and rode a thermal to the Blackveil Forest. He flew around and around the great wall, and searched for the Breach he had created. When he found it, he swooped down closer and looked about him. A creature was entering into the kingdom, but that was it. Perfect. The Sacoridians and all the other fools would not learn of the breach in the wall if animals entered it slowly. He grimaced. They had caught wind of the reoccurring groundmite attacks, but he supposed that would be unavoidable. Also, they were managing to kill many of the opposition.  
  
Satisfied, he changed directions and flew towards the great city of Sacoridia. He would have to be careful that no Green Rider caught wind of him. No one could know he was not an eagle. When he arrived, he would momentarily take over the mind of that stable child, Mel, until he was able to get the D'Yer boy. And then… he would have the power of the brooch as well as his black magic. There was no way he could fail this time. The Old Dark Magic of Kanmorhan Vane would prevail and the world would be as it once was during what the mortal fools called the dark ages. He flew off into the distance, with the vision of his goal bright in his mind.

* * *

Pounding hooves reverberated in her head. Shaken awake, Karigan cried out in a bleating voice, "CONDOR!" Heart thumping in her chest, she sat upright for several moments and breathed heavily. She had once more dreamed of the Wild Ride. Every night she was haunted by the wild, pounding hoof beats and every night awoke in a sweat. It had not always been this way. Not since Condor had disappeared. She settled under her covers and looked at the picture beside her bed that never failed to make her cry. Condor, her beloved Horse, had disappeared a month ago and she had not heard of him since. And ever since he left, she had heard the pounding, reverberating hoof beats that rattled her soul and seemed to call to her. She tried not to believe it and pretended that she was happy as could be living in Corsa with her father, but in her heart she knew that her mind and her soul belonged to being a Green Rider. She could no longer sleep and lay in her bed until the sun rose and she heard the people of Corsa arising. As she rose to get dressed, she heard the people starting work, the Bread Boy calling out, "Your favourite type of bread, 3 coppers a loaf!" and the narrow streets begin to bustle. She looked at the green robe in her drawer that she had not worn since she left Sacoridia, the brooch still fastened tight to it.  
  
She reached out her fingers, longing to touch it, but in the same way could not bear to lay a finger upon it. She shoved in the drawer and turned away, her face pale. Lately she had been more drawn to become a Green Rider than she had at first thought possible. She left her cabin and greeted her father, waiting as he asked if she had had any dreams, and patiently replying yes as she did everyday. Karigan kissed him on the cheeks and left to go to the well for the caravan. She walked along the path that she and Condor used to travel together and sighed sadly. The two used to enjoy their walks to the well, breathing in the sights and scents of the busy city, and once at the well they would both take huge gulps of the cool refreshing water.  
  
Karigan continued walking, occasionally saying hello to a neighbour or two, until she reached the well. Filling the buckets to the brim, she handed the cart boy a copper and took the reins of the cart horse. Placing her buckets carefully in the back of the wagon, she filled two more buckets and with a click of her tongue began riding home with the cart horse. "Steady on, Molly," Karigan said as the small bay horse shied at a waving flag. The two rattled along the cobblestone street under arches and bridges, listening to all the sales pitches that merchants were using. "Miracle hair grow! Grows you hair immediately!"

"Fresh Cheese!"

"Quart of Milk, right from the cow this morning!"

"Karigan, Look Out!"  
  
Karigan started as she heard her name uttered amidst the jumble of shouts. She looked to the right at a man waving his hands at her. "KARIGAN! LOOK OUT!" she whipped her head forwards and yanked the reins to the left sharply. Molly stopped in indignance at having her head so sharply pulled and stamped her foot. Karigan slumped in her seat in relief. She had been so distracted she had failed to notice a small child standing in the middle of the road. She was bawling at the top of her lungs. A concerned and flustered mother raced into the street and picked up the crying child. Once in her mother's arms, she was fine and began sucking her thumb. "I'm so sorry, m'lady," she stammered and rushed into a broken down house.  
  
Karigan picked up the reins once more, after patting and apologizing to Molly, and carefully steered the cart once more through the busy streets. When she arrived at the caravan, her father came out quickly with a very concerned look on his face. "Kari? It took you twice as long this time to get the water," he commented. She smiled reassuringly. "It was just really busy in the streets, Papa. I'm fine." Her father's associate came out behind him. "Water! Finally! Good job, boss's daughter!" joked Sevano. Karigan unloaded the water, and got out of the cart. She patted Molly on the nose, praising her, then gave her a slap on the butt so she would head home. The little willful pony started off, manoeuvring around the many people in the street and heading in the direction of the well.  
  
Karigan finished the rest of her chores, and told her father she was off to the stables. There she exercised the caravan's many horses and got them limber for their next merchantry trip. The horses seemed edgy today, fiddling and dropping their heads whenever possible. Karigan sharply reproved them and corrected them. She finished mucking out their stalls of the many piles of dung the huge Clydesdale's dropped and fed and watered them. Satisfied, she turned towards the door to leave for the regular mega sale in the court yard. During this time, all the merchants held an auction for the most interesting items, that ranged from lamps to flowers and everything in between. She felt it necessary to keep her eye out for any Green Rider brooch's floating around. In fact, she felt it to be her duty.  
  
As she began to leave the stable, a ruckus broke out in the back stalls. She turned on her heel and rushed to the part of the stable. Tommy, their largest horse had broken a hole in his door. Karigan led him out and put him in the pasture, and inspected his stall. Poking her fingers around in the hay, she quickly withdrew them with a sharp cry. She had pricked her finger on something very sharp in the stall. Raking aside her hay, she saw a small dagger lying there. It was no wonder that Tommy had shied. She pulled it out and put it in the tack room.  
  
She walked out to the pasture and inspected Tommy. She inspected his feet and noticed a large gash right above the hoof. It was not a deep cut and Karigan found him fit after applying antiseptic, so she left for the town square, still wondering about the dagger.  
  
The smell of fresh baked bread hung in the air in the market place. The square was a mass of colourfully dressed bodies all waiting for the wondrous items they could buy. A boy wiggled up to Karigan. "Bread, m'am?" she smiled at the little blonde haired boy and accepted a piece of bread. It was deliciously moist and Karigan chewed on it as she looked at her surroundings. They sky was peacock blue and there was not a cloud in sight. Looking at the auctioneer, she observed that he looked slightly familiar.  
  
Waiting eagerly in the crowd to hear the auctioneer, Karigan finished her bread and got out her change purse. The auctioneer's whiny voice soon began it's sales pitch. "Item 27, one brooch folks, doesn't look out of the ordinary!" he called. Karigan's heart jumped and she put up her hand. "We've got one copper, do we have 2? Two coppers, anyone for 3?" Karigan looked sharply at the person who had put up their hand but could not see their face because they were cloaked in a black cloth. She groaned at having to pay so much for what was called an ordinary brooch, but it could be that of a Green Rider, and she couldn't take that chance . "3 coppers, and it goes to Karigan G'ladheon." She made her way to the platform and took the brooch, walking back towards the caravan. At first glance, she thought it to be a lion brooch. But as she held it in her hand, its shape wavered and changed and it became a Green Rider brooch. She was saddened by this and wondered to whom it had belong. She shut it in her drawer along with her brooch and left to spend the rest of the day with her friends.  
  
It was nearly nightfall when Karigan left the tavern. Her friends were staying for more ale, but she had had a mug as was customary for young adults, and decided it was time for her to leave. Walking down the moonlit street, she felt as if she were the only person left in the world. The moon washed everything in an eerie light, and not a sound was made. As she strode towards the alleyway that lead to her caravan, she was sharply pulled aside and a hand placed over her mouth.  
  
"Make a sound and you won't ever see your caravan again," the dry raspy voice of her captor warned. Karigan struggled but his hand held her tight. She paused, her chest heaving. "That's more like it. Now where's the brooch. I know you've got it, Greenie. Where is the brooch!?" the captor began searching her pockets, and Karigan was so surprised at being called a Greenie once more she made no move to stop him. "Not here!" he hissed. Karigan took his moment of anger to bring her leg forward and slam it back on his shin. Howling in pain, the captor stepped away from her and Karigan fled down the streets, looking back only once to see the figure in the black cloak shrinking away into the shadows.  
  
That night, she lay in bed and thought long and hard. Something was up. The animals knew it. The squirrels were chittering and fleeing more than usual and the horses were completely on edge. The Black Captor was the last straw. Once she had drifted off to sleep, she was once more awoken by hooves. But this time, she was not upset nor scared. She thought hard for a moment, nodded to herself, and fell asleep eager for the coming dawn. At breakfast, she sat down at the table with her father and cleared her throat. He looked up expectantly. "Papa," she started hesitantly. "Something's up. I know I'm needed. I love living here in Corsa with you, and I'm happy I'm allowed to return to Selium… but… I need… I want…  
  
I want to be a Green Rider."


	2. Chapter 1: A Child Gone Bad

**Chapter 1: A Child Gone Bad  
**

Mel was busy sweeping the stalls out on the fine bright morning that Condor arrived. Happy to be home from Selium for summer break, she was putting her heart into her work at the Green Rider's stable. Dust was being whisked about, as Mel was determined to get the place spotless. It had been a emotional reunion with Captain Mapstone. She was close to a mother for Mel, and when they saw each other after she had been away a year at school, they hugged for the longest time before either released one another. The sun was beating down on her back and as she straightened to put away the broom to take a break, her peripheral vision caught sight of a figure galloping towards her. She cocked her head curiously and watched as the figure grew closer.  
  
Each step it took she could see more and more of the animal. It had no rider, and it was galloping at a tremendous speed. As it grew closer she began to recognize the build. It was that of a horse. It was a very familiar figure, too. She puzzled and pondered about this, but it did not take long for her to realize just who it was. "Condor!" she exclaimed, and took to her heels, racing to the horse. It looked as if they were about to have a head on collision when the horse skidded to a stop. Chest and side's heaving, the horse's sides were matted with sweat. There were burrs in his mane and hair and his sides were so dirty he looked as if he were a gray horse. Mel stroked his nose to calm the skittish horse, and raced back to the stables to grab a halter and a lead rope.  
  
She fastened them to Condor and led him to the stable yard. Reaching for the hose, she cooled the hot horse. The water trickled through the dirt, washing off clumps and creating dirty puddles all around him. He relaxed as the cool water washed over him, and soon Mel had freed him of the dirt and he was once more a chestnut horse. She walked him around the courtyard until he was no longer distressed and out of breath. After he was cool, Mel took a comb and set to work on his mane. It was tedious work, for Mel and the horse. Mel had to separate all the hair and pull out burrs, and Condor grew restless standing in the same spot. After the hated chore was done, she led him into the stables and fed and watered the horse.  
  
If he was here… where was Karigan? Mel left the horse to eat and ran up to see Captain Mapstone. Knocking on the door, she waited for the gruff voice of the captain. She HATED to be interrupted when she worked. "What?!" the short reply duly came. "Captain, Condor is here!" she called through the thick wooden door. "Karigan's here!?" the door swung open to reveal the captain. "No, just Condor," replied Mel. The captain's hopeful face sagged. "All right Mel. Take care of him, and we'll figure out why he came here later." Mel nodded and left the cabin. _Poor Karigan. She must be worried sick._

* * *

Karigan's father pleaded with her. He begged her. He sobbed and moaned and yelled but could not change her decision. "Come with me, Papa," was her only solution to them being separated. Her father refused to accept the fact that she was going. Even when she packed her bags, gathered food, and said goodbye to all her friends. Even when she put on her green coat and duly fastened the brooch to it. "I'll visit, dad!" she said. Karigan went out for one last night with her friends and her father sat in her room. He looked sadly about him, and caught a flash of gold on the ground. Kari must have dropped a brooch. He picked it up and studied it. It was a brooch of a lion. He sat there for minutes, just staring at the brooch until he started and dropped it on the table.  
  
Kari's talk about magic must be getting to me. For a moment there, he had thought the brooch had changed.. its shape wavered. One minute a lion, one minute a horse. Looking down at the brooch, he saw it was still a lion and shook his head. Crazy old fool I am . Laying back on the bed, he felt a hard rectangular object under him. Pulling back the covers, he discovered a small diary with a picture of Condor glued to it. "I shouldn't…" he muttered to himself. But he could not resist the temptation and opened it nevertheless.  
  
**_April 4  
  
Well… I finally made it to the Green Rider cabin! The cabin is a beautiful place, full of interesting items and trinkets. Abram and I, now friends, had a long talk about the Green Riders, and I got to put my name in the diary of the riders that came to the cabin! That made me feel pretty special. I'm beginning to create a very strong bond with the Horse. He is an amazing creature and I love him dearly. Though this adventure is hard, I'm beginning to enjoy meeting all the new people but I do miss Corsa and my father dearly. Being a Green Rider is a new and awesome experience. I don't like it much at times… but… there's something about galloping and avoiding enemies that draws me to it. Could I be meant for a life of being a Green Rider?_**  
  
Karigan's father swallowed a lump in his throat, and flipped to the latest entry.  
  
**_August 10  
  
Well, Papa took it hard, just as I expected. I wish I could make this easier for him. But I know I'm needed. The dagger in the stable…my encounter with the Black Coat, I feel there is something up. It actually really scared me… how could he know I was a Green Rider? I only wish Papa would forgive me and escort me to Sacoridia. I love him… but I hope he will understand someday.  
_**  
"All right, Kari. I understand."  
  
As soon as Karigan got home from her night out, Karigan's father had his bags packed and was ready for her. She stepped inside and stopped short as she noticed another bag added to hers. "Papa?" she could only say incredulously. "I'll escort you to Sacoridia, Kari, but I can't stay with you for long there," Karigan tried to keep herself composed as a young lady would but she could not contain herself and flung her arms around his neck. "Thanks, pop," she said. He nodded.  
  
They left early the following morning. It was so cold that it seemed to seep into her very bones. A fog hung in the air and Karigan had to keep her coat tight around her so she would not catch a chill. They fetched the two of the lightest boned horses in the caravan's stable and tacked them up. Filling the saddlebags with food, Karigan swung up onto her horse's back. The horse jumped and pranced sideways before Karigan could get her under control. "Dad… Sh'toa is acting up! She's the most steady horse in the caravan!" exclaimed Karigan. Named for her grace and calamity, Sh'toa was the most obedient horse you could find.  
  
Her father scratched his head but did not look very concerned. Karigan sighed and shook her head. Despite how hard he tried, her father would never really understand. The two started off through their bit of the forest until they arrived at Kingsway road. Karigan did not know it, but there their real adventure would begin.

* * *

The eagle landed and perched on the great rafters of the stable. Mel looked up and smiled at the bird, and continued on. Something very strange suddenly struck her about the bird. He was not a dull brown, as the regular eagles in Sacoridia, nor was he gray, like the great eagles of the mountains. No. This eagle was black. Black as night. Black like the eagles in Blackveil forest. It swooped down beside her. Mel's heart gave a jump and she stepped back… only to bump into a wall. She was trapped. "Gods help me," she whimpered. The eagle advanced and looked into her eyes. She felt the eagle entering her, falling through her eyes, until the body of it slumped limp and lifeless. And then Mel was no more.  
  
Smiling in glee at having successfully inhabited the small girls body, the Gray One whispered to himself, "Now for phase 2."


	3. Chapter 2: Old Magic, Deep Magic

AN: Anything recognized here is from Kristen Britian's Green Rider, the rest I made up... you know the drill. Sorry it took me so long to get this up here.

**Chapter 2: Old Magic, Deep Magic**

She felt it rising. The feeling of the Magic was hard to explain. It was an uneasiness in her stomach, a unsettling in her mind. In every way her body was telling her it was rising once more. She was worried about it. Walking into the Royal Tombs, she wandered until she came to the tomb of the First Rider. Bowing her head and taking to one knee, she waited for the Rider to talk to her. She swirled her red cape tight around her and disappeared just in time as the ghastly tomb keeper walked past.

Unsheathing her sabre, she rose from her bent position and wondered at her surroundings. It seemed the Rider was attempting to show her something, not tell her. Looking about, she smelt the pungent odour of a musty old cave. It was completely dark and she could not see a thing. Reaching her hand out, she felt a wall. Her other hand searched and discovered another wall to the side of her. Keeping both hands on the wall, she walked forwards in the darkness. She walked in the complete silence for several minutes until the walls became slimy. Recoiling in disgust, she continued walking along the path. The smell of water grew as she walked forwards. She once more put out her hand to feel the wall and it was not there.

She gave a gasp of surprise and curled her hand tight around the lion shaped brooch pinned to her cloak. It warmed at her touch and reassured her slightly as she continued walking forwards. And then, one step further, and it went cold. She attempted to hold it, to use its gift, but it was not working. "Gods save me," she whispered. Once more, she attempted to use her gift, but it did not warm. "Great!" she muttered. She refused to go any further with her brooch no longer there.

It seemed she did not need to. Stopping, she stood for several seconds before she realized she had stopped at all. And then it happened.

Light burst from the middle of the cave. It simply exploded, and it seemed to shower her. Finally, she could see her surroundings. She was in the middle of a grotto, with a pool of water in front of her. Yet it did not look like water… it looked like, simply, light. Shimmering, wavering light. In awe, she walked closer to the pool, forgetting to be wary about the fact her brooch was no longer responding. She seemed to be entranced as she stared at the light. She felt… warm. She felt like she could stand looking at the light forever. Reaching forward, her hand extended to feel the water… touching its surface, she felt a sharp tug on her hand and quickly withdrew it, breaking the trance.

"What…?" she wondered. There seemed to be no reason for her to be there and she turned to attempt to find the tunnel when the feeling in her chest rose to such a crescendo she felt as if her heart were about to burst. The feeling, the feeling of the Magic was simply filling her and seizing her very soul. Whipping around, she turned just in time to see It rise out of the water. She watched in utter amazement. She, a woman who had seen no magic beyond her arcane object, was astonished by the horrible creature/

A large dragon arose from the light. Its mouth was a gaping hole with teeth so sharp it was unbelievable. Its eyes were dark and all knowing, and it had the wisdom of the world locked behind them. As it rose, its great body coiled and uncoiled. Its scales were perfectly sculpted and different colours, all reflected off of the light from the pool. Swirling in the air, it advanced towards her. Mouth wide open, it came towards her, ready to devour her into the black hole. Just as she rose her sabre and the great jaws were about to close around her, she was plucked from the "jaws of doom" and thrown into a room.

Glancing at her surroundings, she saw the First Rider and practically stumbled all over herself in her haste to bow at her feet. "Rise, Sonya Harrowin," came the gracious voice of the First Rider. Sonya scrambled to her feet. "So. You have felt the rise of the Magic," she said. Sonya nodded. "My brooch..?" The First Rider nodded, "The magic near it was so deep and evil an arcane object could simply not function," Sonya gulped. "I felt It rising… and the dragon… the dragon of Kanmorhan Vane?" she requested. The First Rider shook her head. "No. What you witnessed was the rising of something greater, of darker Magic than Kanmorhan Vane could ever possess. This was the Dark Magic of the Earth… the dragon is rising to crush the Earth in its mighty coils. Sacoridia and all the other lands are no longer safe, Sonya."

"What can we do?!" exclaimed Sonya in horror. The First Rider smiled gently. " I do not know. But I may tell you this prophecy… it should help you on the way.

The Magic from the deepest core soon will duly rise,  
and only one can save the earthfrom its own sad demise.  
The magic in the tomb is waking, ever rising, ever growing,  
Soon the Earth will fall to pieces, days are weakn'ing, they are slowing

Just one girl may save the earth, can stop the magic, stop its birth.

The girl who is not always here, can waver out and disappear,  
She cannot, will not be cast asunder look for her, look for the Condor

"I'm afraid that's all I may tell you… I cannot change the course of the Universe. Remember this prophecy, Sonya, and you'll go far. I have faith…." The room slowly faded, and Sonya was left on her knee in the Royal Tomb. Straightening, she left the tombs feeling if she were no smarter than when she had arrived.

* * *

Karigan set out with the unshakeable feeling that she was being watched. She was unsettled and her horse could tell. Bouncing around on the balls of her feet, the horse was giving Karigan a bone jarring ride that reminded her of the first time she had ridden Condor. Condor. How she longed for his smooth gaits right now. Her father's horse was ambling along beside her. "Having trouble, Kari?" he called out teasingly. "N-n--o P-papa," she replied, her voice bouncing from the horse's bumpy gait. They had set off at a brisk trot, and had made good ground. They were almost to the intersection in which they could choose the Kingsway or "North" as the old sign said. 

Karigan glanced at the woods around them and shuddered, reminded of the time in which she had met F'ryan Coblebay. She hadn't seen the ghost anymore and hoped that he had passed on. Her father asked if she was cold. "No, Papa. Just memories," she replied. He nodded. Reaching into her pack, Karigan pulled out a jar of priddle cream, as the biters were out in full force. Smiling, she remembered how much she had wished for the cream on her previous adventures. "Want some?" "Thanks," he said, and she tossed the jar over to him.

Not a good idea. The nervous horse she was riding immediately shied at the moving object. Karigan sat deep in the saddle and the horse calmed down slightly, but a sweat broke out on her neck. Karigan's father, Stevic, finally looked concerned. "Sh'toa shouldn't be that tired already," he commented. Karigan rolled her eyes. "DUH! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time," she retorted. Stevic shook his head at her. "Let's walk for a bit to cool her out, and then we can canter the rest of the way to the Kingsway." he said. Karigan nodded and pulled her horse back to a walk. The horse settled gratefully into a comfortable walk and Karigan finally relaxed and let her aching muscles rest. They walked until she was completely calm, and then urged both horses into a canter. Clicking her tongue and digging in her heels, they set off at a smooth canter. Karigan's green coat flowed behind her. Stevic looked at her and thought to himself that this was going to be his last ride with Karigan.

"Papa! We're here," her voice broke into his thoughts. Coming back to reality, he realized that they had arrived at the intersection. Karigan looked at the "North" road and couldn't help thinking that King Zachary had pruned it up a bit. "Just like I asked," she murmured. Still, the Kingsway Road was in much better condition and of course she turned her horse and followed her father down the road.

Smiling at all the passer-by's, her father and her continued on down the road. Karigan remembered when one of those very passer-by's had been an enemy by the name of Jendara. They rode until sundown, and pulled off into the forest to set up camp for the night. After the horses had been untacked, they settled down to rest. Karigan and her father never noticed a figure in a black coat standing nearby.

* * *

Condor refused to be settled down. The captain was shocked when he reared and would not let Mel touch him. "Condor, you love Mel!" she cried, and pulled the girl away from the flailing hooves of the horse. The horse's eyes rolled wildly, and he would not let the small girl touch him. The captain brought him out of the stables and walked him, and he cooperated, but he would not let Mel near him. The captain questioned Mel. "Did he let you touch him when he first arrived?" she asked. The girl hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. Just steer clear of him for now, okay?" Mel nodded and watched the captain walk away. Beginning to muck out the stalls. "Stupid horse," she snarled. "If you give me away, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands." Condor snorted nervously and danced in his stall. "Karigan was so proud she had a horse like you. So why did you run away, stupid horse? Huh?" Mel taunted the horse. 

Condor stopped and looked quietly into her eyes. In his heart, he knew that was not Mel. Looking into her eyes, he saw a shadow of the Gray One. That was it. That crazy, scary, Shadowman had his friend Mel. He knew Karigan would come because he ran away. She could help. Condor trusted her.

* * *

The Black Coat stood in the clearing, out of sight in the shadows, away from the eyes of Karigan and Stevic. The Greenie. How she was remembered. How much trouble had she caused already. Karigan had thought the score was even. Not even close. The Black Coat shifted, then winced, and clutched at stomach, at a scar never healed. The sword cut would always cause pain, and it was a wonder the Black Coat still lived. The escape made was still a mystery, the Coat could not understand how they managed to get free. But it did.

"Now for revenge,"


End file.
